


Deep

by RedWings111



Series: MumDoc [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gay Panic, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Pining, There's A Tag For That, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWings111/pseuds/RedWings111
Summary: Docs never been in a relationship.Like, ever.So, when he started to get closer to a certain  hermit during the civil war way back in season 6, he ignored it. He ignored how his heart would clench everytime they laughed, every time they began to nervously mumble about one thing or other, how smart, how handsome, how amazing how-Doc stopped himself, and groaned. God, he was in deep with Mumbo.
Relationships: Mumbo x Docm77
Series: MumDoc [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723504
Comments: 11
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in this site, and on this or any fandom so uhhhhh. Here?  
> Plz enjoy, and I might a part 2 if enough people want me too.

Docs never been in a relationship.

Like, ever.

So, when he started to get closer to a certain hermit during the civil war way back in season 6, he ignored it. He ignored how his heart would clench everytime they laughed, every time they began to nervously mumble about one thing or other, how smart, how handsome, how amazing how-

Doc stopped himself, and groaned. God, he was in deep with Mumbo.

!!!

When Doc first gets to the new shopping district of season 7, hes shocked by the amount of stores already up. He could see Tangos firework store, Cubs.....what store was it again? Somthing to do with endcrystals by the looks of it. Doc shook his had and began walking, he just wanted to have a look around. 

....what, the crap?

Doc stops, not believing his eyes, hes heard people talking about it, how Iskall would say 'how annoying' they are. But this? What? What is he wearing?!

"Oh, hey Doc!" Doc was snapped out of his thoughts by an enthusiastic call of his name, Mumbos waving at him from where he was stood. 

"...Hey, Mumbo. Uh, what ya wearing dude?" He looked down at Mumbos attire, and shook his head to get rid of the....interesting thoughts that entered his head.

Mumbo grinned, his moustache rising, and eyes lighting up, "I'm Bumbo Bagins!!"

Doc smirked. "Bumbo Bagins huh? That's new..." Doc looked behind Mumbo to see a box? With arrows on? Huh, okay then. "What's this? You make it?" 

Mumbo looked back with a smile "Yeah, it's my shop! Well....not really a shop, I dont make any diamonds, but! Its gives back to everyone else so...."

Doc titled his head as Mumbo continued to ramble on, and smiled. He heart clenching and stomach fluttering.

Danm, he was in DEEP.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets.... a bit more mature, but bot by much.   
> Please keep in mind this is Not baced on the irl people, but the minecraft Personas  
> Thank! :)

( this takes place immediately after the previous chapter)

Doc sighed in longing as he stared at the smaller male, heart jumping in his chest. "Mumbo, your rambling again..." He said, breaking through the rambling voice of Mumbo.

Said male looked up at Doc sheepishly, rubbing the back of his kneck. "S-sorry..." Mumbo bit his lip and looked away, wringing his hands in embarrassment. "I didn't realise I was.....y-yeah" He laughed nervously, not meeting Docs eyes.

Doc frowned at how sad Mumbo looked, and sighed ".....You know what? Tell me again" Doc smiled at Mumbos face lighting up, at watched without regret as Mumbo went spiraling into another mumbling rant. 

Hours later, and Doc was still stood next to Mumbo, the latter had long since went quiet, and was know just humming a small tune as he added the finishing touches to his 'shop'. Mumbo looked to Doc to see him staring with soft eyes and an even softer smile with his head tilted to the side. Mumbos face flushed, and he avoided Docs eyes, not wanting Doc to see how embarrassed he was over nothing. 

Doc lifted an eyebrow at Mumbo suddenly nervous posture, well Mumbo was always nervous but more nervous, and smirked. "Hey Mumbo.....what's up with you dude?" His grin widened when Mumbo tripped over his own feet when Doc spoke. 

Mumbo swallowed roughly, face flushing at the grin directed at him. "N-nothing..." He said in response, shifting on his feet. 

Doc titled his head again, and walked over to Mumbo watching as Mumbo walked back in till he was pressed against the wall of his shop. Doc grinned down at Mumbo, watching as the the others eyes widened and face flushed.

Mumbos grip tighted on his own shirt, heart beating in his chest so loudly he could hear it in his ears, Mumbos mouth fell open as Doc placed a hand on the wall next to his head, and leaned forward so his forehead was brushing against Mumbos. 

God, Mumbo felt like he was falling and floating at the same time, the closeness of Docs body to his own was incredible, Mumbo was aware his own breathing was ragged, his face flushed, and eyes fluttering in shock, but all Mumbo could do was stay still as Doc stared down at him.

Doc smiled again at Mumbo, taking notice of Mumbos almost blissed out face, and lent forword with a bit of hesitation, his voice dipping into a whisper. "Mumbo, tell me if you want me to stop..." He waited to Mumbo let out a quiet Mumble of 'okay' before he closed the distance between them. 

Mumbo let out a high pitched noise and sharp breath when Docs lips pressed against his own, it was soft and sweet as Doc lifted his his chin with his hand, and titled his head to the side. Mumbos whined quietly and lifted his hands to hold the back of Doc kneck, his whole body on fire.

Doc sighed and pressed Mumbo into the wall, sighing with contentment at the noise of pleasure Mumbo let out. Doc breathed deeply as he bit on Mumbos bottom lip, asking for entrance. 

Mumbo shuddered at that, and slowly opened his mouth, downright moaning at the taste of Doc. Doc tasted like gunpowder and ash, but with a hint of oak wood. 

Mumbos quickly felt himself become addicted to the taste, and when Doc pulled away from him, he couldn't help but whine in upset at the loss of contact. Mumbo rested his head against the wall behind him, face flushed, body trembling and bitten swollen lips. 

Doc grinned down at Mumbo, pressing kisses against Mumbos cheek and forehead, whispering sweet comments and praises to the other. Mumbo smiled up at Doc and gave a shy laugh, hands tightening around Docs kneck.

"My word...." Mumbos voice was breathy, but he smiled and placed his own kiss to Docs cheek. Doc smiled in response"hm?" Doc wrapped his arms around Mumbos waist and the other male continued. 

".....I'm in so deep with you, Doc...." 

Doc smiled.

"Me too Mumbo, me too"


End file.
